


My Name is Todd

by Rinmaru



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: This is a love story between Todd/Larry. It starts a little more one sided. . I know this is not a normal pairing, but I fell in love with the thought.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Todd Morrison
Kudos: 1





	1. Dear dairy

My name is Todd Morrison. I live in the Addison Apartments 202. I'm what most people would call a nerd. I like technology, books, science. That's what people outside see any way. Inside, I'm hiding so much. People dont see my love for fashion design, film, photography, and writing. My appearance also throws people. All I wear are oversized hoodies and baggy jeans to go with my glasses and red curly hair. I'm actually pretty fit; I work out in private, and eat healthy. I love to box and do martial arts. I'm openly gay. Even had a boyfriend, but that is a past thing not many people even know about. I currently have a big crush. Have for a few years. He is one of my best friends; Larry Johnson. I didn't mean for it to happen. Just one night at a sleep over with our other friend Sal. It hit me like a ton of bricks. 

I was doodling in a note book while they played games. We were supposed to have been studying for this big exam. I overheard them talking about another friend Ashley. My brain started filling my head with all these jealous thoughts. I was suddenly so angry. I jumped up and stormed out. 

The next thing I knew I was on the roof. Breath leaving me in quick pants. I had never been so angry before. Not even when Neil and I broke up. I mean we didn't date longer than a month. We both realized that neither of us were right for the other. He has been getting close to someone though. I've seen it. Not sure if he has noticed though. Neil is a great guy either way. He deserves to be happy. Even if the guy is the school bully. I think Travis Phelps can be good. Then they can bring out the best of each other. 

Back to the present. It's just me standing in the rain on the roof. My phone starts to ring. Checking it reveals Sal's picture across the screen. I wasn't sure if I should even answer. Thinking better of it; I did just up and run out with no explanation. I answered. 

"Hey Sal, sorry I just ran out." 

"Todd, were did you go? You scared Larry and Lisa when you slammed the door man." Sal's voice called over the speaker. 

Looking around myself, "I'm outside. Needed some air. Been stressing over my grades big time." 

"Todd really man, you never worry about your grades" Larry's voice comes through. 

"Lar, don't say that. I'm sure he does worry. Todd just come back man. We will actually study. The video games can wait until later." Sal's voice sounded pleading. 

"Sorry Sal I think I'm just going to go home. . The stress is making me feel sick. Might be coming down with something."

"Todd, wait man if your sick you shouldn't be up in that apartment alone. Come back, you can stay here we will look after you." Larry called. 

My chest tightened at his words. "Nah, thanks though larry my man. I wouldnt want you guys or your mom catching what ever this is." I hang up before he can protest. Sighing staring down at my phone. I can't believe I just lied to them, and hung up. What is wrong with me.

Rain plastered my curls down into my eyes as I move back inside toward the elevator back to my floor. Stepping into my empty apartment. Really starting to feel sick. Pushing past the pale reflection I can see in the mirror. Calling out I'm home even though I know no one is here. 

My parents have been gone about three months. They were in a car accident. It's been rough. They had thankfully fixed up an account in case something ever did happen. It pays the bills so I can keep the apartment. I'm glad they thought of me, even if they never did when they were really here. Sal and Larry were there to help. I pulled away from them though. I stay here more than anywhere. My art keeps me busy. I've emersed myself into my photography and fashion design. I've made some future plans like a portfolio for college. I've had good days and bad. The bad end with me thinking about just jumping off the roof. Then my thoughts are filled with him, that always pulls me back. I almost told Larry once. That ended quick. He told Sal that he plans to ask out her. . . Ash of all people. I was so upset I missed class. Ran into Travis in the bathroom. Ended up with a black eye for asking why he had blood on his sleeve. 

(New week)

He is dating her!!! I couldn't even leave my room when I found out. Sal called wanting to know why I wasn't at school. I didn't answer. My phone is now full of messages. I can not even bring myself to look at them let alone answer. I'm so lost. I do not know what I'm supposed to do. 

They had a big fight while I was away. Travis, Larry, Sal, and even Neil. It was worse than any of the others. Sal found Travis in the back hall. They said some words. Then Travis snapped. Larry looking for Sal showed up just in time to see Travis punch him. Causing Larry to jump Travis. As this was happening Neil was heading back to class. Hearing the fight he rounded the corner to see Larry pounding Travis into the lockers. Neil tackled Larry. Who hit his head. Lisa had to come take him to get stitches. I learned all this from Neil. Who called after he took travis to the urgent care center. I freaked out, destroyed my room, burned my photos, and hurt myself all in an hour. The thing that set me off was so stupid. Neil told me that he and travis were dating. Travis actually asked him. I couldn't believe it Travis!!! I went nuts. Now with a cut to go with my burns I realized my life was spiraling out if control.


	2. My Life is Spiraling out of Control

I woke up the next morning thinking how could any of this be happening. I told Neil I was happy for him. That he an travis would be a good couple. Then Larry's face when he same them the next reason why he would never know my feelings. He told Neil to his face that it was so gross that he was with travis. I saw travis have a full blown break down. Neil and him actually left for the day. I just couldnt believe what I had heard from him. The rest of the school day I was lost.

Its been a month. Of watching Ashley wrap her self all over larry. My larry. Fuck what am I saying he isnt mine. I stay zoned out during classes. Pissing off my teachers. I know my grades are slipping. This wasnt supposed to happen. My grades are everything. I started drinking sneaking stuff from my parents stash. As long as I don't touch the weed they never notice. For weed I get my own. They dont need to know. Thought about trying the harder stuff. Havent quite pushed past that fear just yet. I've started going to classes drunk. Just keep mouth wash on me and body spray. No ones noticed, and if they have they haven't said anything. 

They have invited me to a party... I mean I'm not sure if I should go... it's for Larry's birthday though. I can't say no. When he looks at me with those deep chocolate eyes. . They brought drinks... probably from Larry's stash. She must have talked him into it. He normally drinks in private. He prefers weed when we in groups to keep his social anxiety down. A real partner would know that. I know that. Neil comes to Larry's rescue holding out a joint. I'm guessing a peace offering. They apparently talked, and Larry admitted that it wasnt neil being gay at all. That it was about who travis was before he admitted to being gay. Cause travis changed for the better for sure. He is still a hot head and even more sassy, but he also shows he cares. He was actually the one to talk to Larry first. Now they all hang and double date. Sal just tags alone. Larry never seeing what I started to see. . Sal watchung Ash.., and the things she did to make him watch. Like right now... she is over there; dancing for sal, while larry talks to Neil and Travis. Todd: Blending into the background is what I do, so 8 drinks later and I'm wasted. I'm really feeling it too. Watching larry and Ash dance. Following Larry's ass with my eyes.. my pants tighten. Giving a whimper. I head off toward the bathroom. I need this so bad, and I dont care that I'm in Larry's apartment. Actually that's best. Heading to Larry's room saying I'm going to lay down. Nothing suspicious about that I do this all the time at their parties. Crawling into Larry's bed, nose buried into his pillow hand going into my pants... moaning quietly. Releasing myself from my pants. Keeping curled up away from the bedroom door. 

Finished with my issue just enjoying Larry's scent after cleaning up. Sitting in the dark near the closet door. Thinking I should go back to the party. Out to Larry. Then the door opens two people come backing in too busy making out to turn on the light or noticed that I'm in here. Probably Larry and Ash. they were too busy dancing to have noticed I said I was laying in here. 

I hear Ash's voice moaning out... That wasn't Larry's name... That's to short to be larry... Who is that. She is cheating on larry. On his birthday!! 

Next thing I know the light is being flipped on, and I fall back into the closet. Larry is standing in the door way. Sal caught with his pants sliding down. Ash leaned back on the bed clothes laying open. She was going to.... with sal....!! Oh no. 

Larry fist hits the wall behind him. He walks right past them going out the back door. With Ash yelling something about if he had been willing this wouldn't have happened.. I jumped up heading out the back door right behind Larry. Both of them shocked to see me in the room as well.. I have to make sure that he is okay. He hasnt ever taken rejection well. He shouldnt be alone. I see larry ahead of me leaning against the tree to the tree house. Is his hand in his mouth. No... Larry!! The next thing I know he is vomiting heavely...


	3. Larry

Seeing larry with his fingers down his throat had me moving faster. I'm still not as fast as him or sal. He was already vomiting by the time I was almost behind him. I guess he heard me, once I was right on him he staggered backward. Thank goodness I followed him. He would have ended up falling out here. Arms wrapping around him to keep him up right. So glad that I'm not as short as Sal. I can hear him mumbling. Lar can you hear me bud, why would you do that to yourself?

His words are what got me.  
I think she tried to drug me... She kept asking for sex. I've been telling her no. We are to young to end up with a kid like Maple and Chug. Then she kept handing me a cup full of something. It's my birthday I wanted to get drunk. Have fun at my party... I wasnt feeling right told mom I didnt feel well. I was coming to lay down after talking to mom. Ash wasnt out front. I thought she came in here to wait for me. Then I see that. Fuck no... I wanted whatever was making me feel like this out. I was already nauseous just helping it along. Larry finally finishes coughing against my chest as he leans against me.

I stood there and held him for so long. I couldn't believe it. Larry hadnt slept with her. It just blew my mind. I realized I needed to get him back inside. He isnt going to want to go back into the apartments. Unless, larry want to come to my place? You could sleep over like when you were younger.

He looked up at me for a moment. Like he was thinking things over. Can we go around instead of back through mine? Larry asked me looking worried.

I smiled down at him. I wouldnt have taken you back through there for anything.

Thanks Todd. I just want to sleep this mess off, and forget that I ever made this mistake. Larry said pulling back a little stumbling back against the tree.

I reached out catching him. Pulling him back with his arm going over my shoulders. Let's get up stairs. I've got some stuff you can wear to sleep in. I'll wash yours. Think you got something on those.

We headed around the building at a slow pace. I was concerned Larry acted like he was close to passing out. I mean technically I could just carry him, but doing that would give away more than I'm willing to let him know at this point. . He would he easier to transport though. Could always tell him that one of the guys was leaving. Maybe Neil or Travis since they both came to the party. Not Sal... growling a little. Sal could go to hell at this exact moment.

Hey Todd, is my first warning.... Todd, I'm really not feeling so good. Larry says. I stop at that. Thinking we are still outside if he needs to throw up again. Better than in the front lobby. Dont want his mom coming to clean a mess on her one off day. I lean him back against the side of the building. Can you tell me what's going on? I want to help. He nods looking up at me with glazed eyes and a heated complexion. My head is pounding, hearts racing, chills, stomach hurts, and really dizzy too. Larry said his hand going to his stomach. We are almost inside. Think you can make it up before you get sick? I looked him over now thinking whatever she tried to dose him with maybe having a bad reaction. He seems more sick than turned on. Larry steps forward coming to me. One of his little weak grins is on his face. It's like he knows something. He leans to me and whispers, will you carry me?

I froze up for a second maybe longer. When I realized I needed to answer he was leaning a little heavily against me. I just nod against his shoulder. Getting my arms around him properly lifting him up bridal style. He leans his head against my shoulder. His hair is down today. I bet it will need to be washed after him getting sick. I get him into the building and we make it to my floor. Once inside I take him straight to my room. Set him down. Then work on getting him something to change into. Coming back with a pair of my to big sweats and one of his hoodies. Here get changed.

He looks up at me... this is my hoodie. Did I leave it?

Larry looked at me. Yea, the last study session we had. You got hot when my mom turned up the heat. I had to open my window. You change in here, grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt. I'll change in the bathroom.

Actually I dont think I can do this myself could you stay and help me? Larry asked looking done at his shoes. Which he was currently trying to take off on his own. He gets them off, but almost faceplants off my bed. I stepped to him keeping him steady. I'll stay and get you into the bed. Then I'll go change.

A few minutes later.... I've got him changed. He is now passed out on my bed. I covered him up. His hoodie was left off. I didnt want him getting to cold. So he is I dear my covers. I'll just sleep on the floor. So many thoughts are running through my head. I want Ash to pay for what she did to him. Hurting larry just to get laid. Fuck her. I'm so angry I'm shaking. Normally when I'm this angry I'd pull my punching bag out of the closet. I don't want to wake him up though. I jump in the shower instead. Once I'm all cooled off and changed. I step back into my room. Larry has rolled over back against the wall. His eyes are open, they move to me.

Hey Todd...? He says my name like the saddest question.

Yes, Lar? Need some water, or something for the headache? He shakes his head at me. Then asks such a sad question.

Todd, am I not worth something more than just sex?

That question broke my heart. I didn't care that I shouldn't crawl into the bed with Larry. I did it. Pulling Larry into a hug, holding him close. Larry wrapped his arms around me instantly. I looked down at him with all of my heart I told him. You are worth more than every cent anyone will ever make in their entire life. Hell your worth more than life itself.

He laughed. I'm not sure from how upset he was, or how serious I sounded. I didn't care he for just a moment have happy again. Even if it was just because he thought I was joking.


	4. What was I Thinking?

It's the following Monday. Larry ended up staying at my place all weekend. . His mom sent him a worried text after everyone went home. . He told her he was safe at my place. He was sick most of the night into Saturday. Started feeling better Sunday. Then she called. Begging for him to forgive her.

Which brings us back to the fact that its Monday. There Larry is... with her hanging all over him again. Like the weekend didn't even happen. Ash making out with him in every class they have together, like it's not completely against the rules. I couldn't bare to keep watching it. I made up and excuse to leave. I'm currently wandering the halls. Thinking of just going to the nurse to be sent home. . I end up at Ashley locker... Why? I'm not really sure myself. I'm just feeling so.... Angry, in the mood to vandalize something. I laugh at that. Cause who would ever peg me for something like this. I pop it open. Seeing pictures or her with Larry at first. Then I see little snips of Sal poked into the photos here and there. Why does she have these here, pulling one out. I see they are pics of her with Sal. Kissing his neck or; the fuck, licking him... My anger just keeps rising. Pulling a lighter from my pocket I light one of the said photos. Pulling out the one of Larry goofy smiling at the camera. Throwing in the lite pic shutting the locker door. Heading to the nurse to have an alibi for my crime. I've been in the nurses office for a few minutes her talking to me about how I'm feeling. When the fire alarm goes off. She tells me to stay put just a second as she steps into the hall to nothing but smoke. She comes back in, and tell me we need to make our way outside quickly. I hear the sirens next. I'm laughing on the inside. This will show that bitch. Using the man I love. This is what will happen to you.

We are outside at the safety spot. She writes out the form to show who she has with her to hand into the office. I see my normal class. Larry is looking around like he can find someone. He spots me heading my way. Are you okay? You left class. Larry asked.

I'm okay. Wasn't feeling so good. I've been in the nurses office. She gave me some meds. I was talking to her about going home when the alarm went off. I told him with a faint smile.

He looked at me worried. Want me to drive you? I brought the truck today. He was so genuine wanting to take me home. I gave him a real smile. I don't want to make Ash mad. Its probably best if I just walk. I told him as the principal came out. Explaining that there was a fire inside the school. That the day would be cut short. For clean up and a proper investigation.

Hearing those words had my world going round. I heard Larry's voice shout. Just before the world went black. Who knew that passing out would just add to my not feeling well lie.


	5. The Cover Up

When I came to. I wasn't sure where I was. I remember talking to Larry, I remember being in the nurse's office. I remembered doing something to Ash's locker. I remembered being angry. So angry at her for treating Larry the way she has. My eyes fluttered open, turning my head to see Larry sitting in a chair. He sits up. Your awake! Larry said excitedly. I was getting worried about you. The nurse said you spiked a fever. She gave me the okay to bring you home. How ya feeling? Larry asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

Did I pass out? I remember hearing about a fire... that they are investigating it. I asked rubbing my eyes.

Yea you did... I almost didn't catch you. You scared the shit out of me. I literally watched your eyes roll back in your head. Thank goodness the nurse was there. She said it was from exhaustion. Larry looked up at me.

I'm shakey but otherwise I'm okay. Thanks for bringing me home. Sitting up feeling Larry's hand to help me sit up completely. I guess I just pushed myself to far.

You should have said something. I mean I noticed you weren't yourself. Fuck, I should have caught you in the hall, and offered to take you home as soon as I noticed. Larry said hands in his hair.

What no... I didn't even know about a fever. I just felt off... my heads been bothering me. I guess all the extra studying and projects for finals has just stacked up.

Larry looked up at me... what's been going on with you lately any way. Your never around to hang out. I thought I'd done something.

Just school crap man. Lieing through my teeth. When mom got sick I fell behind so bad. I'm mostly caught up. I just... I haven't been in the mood for being around people. I didnt even tell you happy birthday the other night. I got you a gift. I forgot to bring it to you. Then after everything that happened. I didnt want to bring it up.

Aw man you didnt have to get me anything. I was just glad you came. I've been worried. After you ran off at my place the last time. I mean is it cause I'm dating Ash? Larry asked.

I got really quiet. Swallowing thickly. Even started scratching my arm. I looked up feeling Larry's hand stopping me from scratching. . .

Todd man what's really going on. You have been avoiding me ever since that night at sals. I know you weren't sick. You didnt even run off until I brought up asking out Ash. I mean did I do something wrong? Nothing changed we are all still friends. Larry said looking at me with such a serious expression that I'd never seen on Larry.

What do you mean nothing has changed. Lar everything changed. Then what I saw... what she did. What she had been doing!!

What do you mean? That shit with sal. She was just pissed about the no sex shit. We talked it out. I told her we can do other stuff. I just dont want to risk getting her pregnant. Larry told with a sad look in his eyes.

No, you don't get it. It wasn't the first time. Larry, Ashley has been using you. Fuck... don't you see. There were pictures in her locker. The other night at your party wasn't the first time. Ash and Sal have been meeting up behind your back. The pictures were in her locker to prove it. I bet she has more at her place. Damnit Larry she doesn't deserve you. All she wants is sex. I was angry again. Just thinking about stuff she was doing to him without him even knowing, and her not even caring.

Wait what?? Her locker. Todd why would you be in Ash's locker. Larry asked, looking at me with a worried glance. .

When I left class. I wasnt feeling good. I was wandering the hall. I was angry cause she was all over you after doing that with Sal. I ended up over by her locker. I.... uhm. I opened it. I saw all the photos with the two of you. Then I saw some of sal stuck in around them. Pulling the picture from my pocket. It's her and Sal doing stuff just like her and you inpictures. .

Todd, please tell me you didn't start that fire in the school. . . . ? Larry asked going really quiet.

Pulling my feet up to my chest. I dont remember. I remember finding the pictures, then the nurses office, and then having to go outside when the alarm went off. Anything between the nurses office and the pictures is a blur.

Larry crumples up the picture. An that's how it's going to stay. You never saw those pictures. You went to the nurse from the bathroom. Ash's locker is in a black spot. No cameras in that angle. The nurse got you out, you blacked out, and I brought you home. . Nothing else.

Larry left the room after that for a while. I curled up asleep off and on for the next few hours. He came back with food at one point. I told him I wasnt hungry, and I'd like to go home. Larry told me that his mom wanted me to stay. Since my mom was back in the hospital, dad would be with her, or at work. I conceded telling larry that I at least needed to get clothes for a shower. He told me fine, but that he was coming with me. Getting up wasnt as easy as I thought it would be. Feeling Larry's hand catching me pulling me close. I took in a breath smelling the scent of his cologne.

Are you okay? Maybe we should wait on going and getting your clothes. Larry asked keeping me upright.

No I really need shower man. I think that it will be easier to just take one at my place instead of bringing my clothes and stuff back down.

Alright fine. Then let's get up and back so we can get some sleep. No school tomorrow, but we had a rough day today. Larry said.

I got my balance. Walking away from Larry. Then let's go. Heading out of their place into the elevator. Hitting my floor button. Waiting until it opens. . Watching larry just leaning relaxed in the corner. Heading down the hall using my key to head inside. . Heading straight through the dark apartment to my door. Walking in still not turning on any lights. Grabbing my clothes and a clean towel. Heading back out looking at Larry standing in the dark. You can go wait in my room. I'll be back out in a few minutes. He nods walking back to my room. I see the light flick on as I head into the bathroom closing the door.


	6. The Painting

I finished my shower walked back into my room, and wanted to run right back out. I had forgot about the project I was working on last. It was a painting of Larry. It was of him dancing at a party with his eyes closed. His hand was pushing his hair back with one hand, the other one doing the rock and roll sign his tongue out. He was so sexy I couldn't help but paint it.

Larry was just standing in front of my aisle looking at it. The canvas was half done, but anyone that saw it would know who it was at just a glance. Hearing me come into the room Larry turns to look at me.

Did you paint this? Larry asked tears in his eyes. ..

I mean yea... it's for a project I'm doing. I've got a few others of the guys. Just well, rubbing my arms. This is my favorite.

You painted me before? Larry questioned?

Yea I've done it a few times. They are in the back of my closet. . I ran out of room to put them out here.

It's amazing todd. I didn't know you were into this type of stuff. What else have you been working on? Larry's eyes were bright and shining.

Well I dabble in a few different things. The stuff most of you guys see is the science, tech and my books. I also paint, write, and even enjoy fashion design.

Why me though man? There are so many other things that you could be painting.. Yet you chose someone as unattractive, and skeletal to paint for your projects. Larry asked looking down at himself.

Larry, why would you say that. Man your body structure is from the gods. You have just the right amount of lean to muscle ratio. Your body is great, plus your tall. I'm just average. I do more than just paint you lar. I've done sketches, even tried to wing sculpting.

Todd, bud your not making sense why would you do any of this of me. I'm nothing special. Larry said rubbing his eyes.

Larry I don't think you are getting it. You are so much more than that to me.

No, I do man. Your like a brother to me too. I know right were your coming from. Larry said breaking my heart as soon as the words left his mouth. Without him even knowing how much he hurt me.

Yeah, yeah. . . My brother. Of course.

Todd?? Larry said my name in such an odd way.

I felt the tears to late. They were already pouring when Larry reached forward to clean my face. I pulled back before he could.

Todd, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it about the painting? I like it. It's great.

No larry, its not the painting. I. . . I want to. I don't see you as a brother.... I got really quiet. I think it's best you go home Larry. I need to go to bed. I just want to be alone.

What why? Todd, what did I do? Come on man talk to me. Your scaring me. Larry got up off the bed moving to me in the door way.

Stepping back away from Larry. Tears streaming down my face. Shaking my head. No, not today. Larry I... I cant do this. Hitting a corner slipping down the wall to the floor.

Todd, what the hell man... I cant help you if I don't know what's going on. Larry said kneeling down in front of me.

Pulling my knees to my chest. I can't tell you... I can't. If I tell you it will ruin everything. Nothing will be the same. I'll never see you again.

What do you mean. I wouldn't do that to you Todd your my best friend, my brother. We don't ever do stuff like that to one another. Larry said taking my hand.

Curling up pulling my hand from Larry's. No you don't understand. Its.... Larry I love you!


	7. Screwed Up Again

I watched his eyes widen at my words. I scrambled up running past him into my room. Slamming the door locking it. I cant believe I just said that out loud. How is it that all it takes is him questioning me, and I spill my heart. I realize I can still hear Larry's breathing behind the door. Its getting raspy and labored.

Larry! What's wrong. Larry??

Todd..... I cant .... breath. Larry said voice broken and cut off.

Fuck, I jumped up flung my door open. Larry was on his knees his head in his hands.

Larry? Where is your inhaler?

.... home... didn't th-think I'd..... need it... larry said breath short and uneven.

Shit... alright just keep relaxed as much as you can. Getting up heading across to the kitchen. Finding my inhaler. Running back to Larry. Here use mine please... I don't want to try running down to get it, or calling 911. He looked up at me eyes glassy nodding. I put the inhaler to his lips. Counted to three then pressed down as Larry breathed in the medicine. I did it a second time. His head laying against my chest. My skin tingling from being so close to him. 

Before I could stop myself I was planting soft little kisses on Larry's head. Hoping to stop his tears. Unconsciously not thinking about the words that I'd just told Larry. Until Larry rose his head suddenly. Our lips meet in a soft kiss. Tears poured my hands were shaking. . I pulling back quickly shuffling away from larry... Stop! Your with Ash... Your not a cheater lar.

Larry was still crying looking at me. That's why you have been avoiding me. When I talk about Ash you leave or shut off...

I just have trouble hearing you talking about someone else. It hurts. I mean she is pretty for a girl. Just I think there is someone better.

Someone meaning you? Larry asked watching my face intently.

Shaking my head. Being with me wouldn't make you happy. You like pretty girls, and you like things I don't have. Rubbing my neck. Just look what happened when I told you something like that.

It was an accident. Larry said. Reaching out to take my hand again.

This... what I'd love to have can't work. You and ash are dating. Arms wrapping around myself. .

Todd... larry started to say something else. Shoulders dropping. Alright... he gets up on shakey legs. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept pushing you. I'll go home like you wanted.

I stayed put in the floor just outside my door. Tears freely rolling down my face again. As I heard the door to my apartment close behind him. I broke down. I went back into my room. I destroyed the painting. I felt so broken. I'd already burned so many photos and designs I'd made. There wasn't alot left other than a few paintings I'd saved the first time. That didn't stop me. I started destroying my clothes. I ended up with my razor in my floor. Adding new cuts to my legs. I wrapped them up popped 4 pills and crawled into bed. Not caring if I woke up in the morning.


	8. I Think Something is Wrong with Me.

I hid in my apartment all weekend. I don't remember eating, or even leaving my bed. By Monday the pill bottle was empty. I was high getting ready for school. Wearing black baggy pants, and a dark blue hoodie. My legs burning from all the recent cuts. Light fever burning my skin. I didn't care. Wasnt even worried about going just didn't want them calling my dad. I walked through the front of the building in a complete daze. Nothing really getting a reaction out of me, until I felt someone hit my shoulder. I looked up to Travis a worried expression on his face a new bruise on his chin.

Todd, are you seriously high right now? Travis asked looking me over closely.

I shrug my shoulders at him. What does it matter? No one cares any way. I've already decided I won't be around much longer.

What are you going on about. Of course people care about you. Have you been doing drugs? Travis asked. Catching my arm to keep me from leaving.

Maybe... pulling my arm back turning to look at Travis. I know he can see my blood shot eyes, the temble in my hands, and even the flush across my cheeks.

Todd, why the hell are you messing with that kind of stuff? It could do shit to your body, or worse it could kill you. What are you thinking? Travis by now was raising his voice at me.

Next thing I know Neil is behind Travis rubbing his shoulders.

What's going on Trav? Your yelling love. If your not careful the teachers will hear. Then everyone will be over here. Neil explained with his question. Maybe I can help.

No one can help. It's easier if you guys just forget it and let me go. It's not a big deal. You have each other I won't be missed. I'm just done. Im tired of always being alone. You to have each other. No one will take Travis from you.

Todd what happened with Larry. His mom called the school he isn't here. Something about he must have caught the stomach flu. Neil said watching my face with worry. I guess Neil knows about me now too.

It's no stomach flu... It's my fault. He is disgusted with me. I would be too. After everything that happened what I did. Maybe I should just tell them.

Travis looked at Neil in a panic. As I started to mumble and become incoherent. My words were jumbled and didnt make since. I started to head toward the office. Neil grabbed my arm pulling back to the front door.

Come on I'm taking you home. Something is wrong. What did you take or do? How much and when? Neil asked and tried to get information out of me. .

Which I gave no problem. Explaining that I'd took the last of what was in my bottle at the house, and smoked some to keep my brain numb. I didnt want to function. Not any more. I then proceeded to tell them about everything that happened friday. Omitting about the cuts on my legs. No one needed to know about that. Telling them about Larry had me in tears. Curled up in Neil's backseat.

Travis wanted to take me to Larry. Saying that I needed to face this. That Larry being near by would help me calm down. I'd feel better and be able to get some rest. At the mention of stuff like that I shut down. I couldn't process any more. Being as numb as I already was. I fell asleep in Neil's car. I didn't feel good any more.

I woke up laying on Larry's couch. I pulled back the blanket I was under to realize I was only in my underwear. Falling off the couch where are my clothes!

Oh honey your awake... I changed your clothes you got sick on Neil and Travis. Thankfully not in his car. He brought you down here saying you were sick like Larry but tried to go to classes any way. Todd dear what where you thinking. Your feverish poor dear. I brought you some clothes. Get dressed then off to bed. You can just crawl into bed with larbear. He is out cold. I'm sure he wouldnt mind the company any way. Lisa said.

She was just talking away. While I just took the clothes. Thinking of the pain laying with him will cause. I just can't believe that Neil did this to me. I should have just took all the pills at once. I stopped instantly. I said that out loud.

Oh my... Todd dear, has something happened? Should I call your father? Lisa asked watching me with a motherly look filled with love, worry, and affection.

Shaking my head. I just... I've been so tired. I haven't been able to sleep. I tried to cover up.

Oh hun... head off to bed then. You always slept so well when you would come here. Lisa patted my shoulder still watching me with worry filled eyes.

I finally nodded at her. Pulling on Larry's old clothes she brought me. Slinking off to Lar's room. I spot him instantly. All I want to do is head straight to him and cuddle behind his back. I want that more than anything. Then again I also just want to curl up in a corner of this room and hide. I can't do that either because Lisa will come and check on us. So I end up on the edge of his bed snuggled up under the throw blanket.

I'm there for close to an hour before I hear him roll toward me.

Todd...? Are you alright, why aren't you at school? Larry asks.

I can hear the sleep still in his voice. His hand moves to touch my shoulder. I flinch. He pulls back. Tentatively rolling over to look at him. Instantly seeing the shock in his eyes. It's like he knows what I've been doing just from looking at me. 

What are you doing to yourself? Are you crazy? Larry asks his eyes scanning over me intently. His hand coming up brushing over my cheek. I relax into his touch. Eyes fluttering closed. Travis wasn't lieing I'd give anything for him to just hold me. Shit... I said that out loud again. What the fuck is wrong with me.

All you had to do was ask. Larry said moving closer to me. Even pulling the cover up over us both. Wrapping me up into his arms.

I'm not with Ash. It's one of the reasons why I'm home. You were right about Ash and Sal. She finally admitted to it. That she was hoping she could date us both. I told her I wasn't into that. Plus I'm not into her in the way that she hoped. Then I got home last night, started throwing up. Mom got worried. I've been in bed ever since. Larry finished pushing my hair out of my face.

I took a bunch of pills over the course of the weekend. I've been out of it through most of it. I just wanted to be numb. Didn't want to think about never getting a chance with you. Didn't like her being able to touch you where I never could. 

Todd, I think I want us to give this a chance. Larry said hand still cupping my chin. 

I want that to. More than I think I've ever wanted anything else. I've been doing stuff I shouldn't. I want to stop. Todd said into Larry's arms. .

I'll be here for you when it gets bad. I'll watch over you. You can even sleep here if you need to. Larry's arms wrap around me holding me close. His scent lures me off to sleep. 


	9. Todd's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. My ending for this story. Kind of excited. So here it goes hope you like it.

This all started with my diary. I told myself that I would never tell Larry how I felt. I told myself that I would never have him in my life. Yet here I am. Its been two years since larry and I told each other how we felt. We graduated high school. I started college classes, larry is teaching art at the community college. The teacher there was so proud of his work he asked him to help teach. Larry has been so happy about it. 

I started therapy it's been a different experience all around that's for sure. I hate it! Larry is the only reason I've kept going. He has been happy for me though. We only smoke weed off and on just for fun and to relax on weekends. No more hard stuff and we took alcohol out of our lives. 

Its Larry's birthday once again Ash decided that we needed a party. Yea Ash bet you didnt think you would hear her name. We all made up. Larry forgave her. Him and Sal are still on iffy terms but we are friends again I guess. I'm not big on their company. Too many bad memories I guess. Larry seemed down for the party though so it's okay with me. I have him a big surprise. I can't wait to do it that I dont even care who is there. I'm Todd Morrison and I get my man. 

Alright you kids have fun. The pizza is on the counter. Larry's cake is in the fridge. Lisa called as she headed out the door. Henry had gotten them tickets to something really big out of town. Larry didnt want her to miss it so they had done a small thing together the night before to celebrate. 

Have fun mom be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't. Larry laughs waving his mom off before closing the front door. Then coming back over flopping back onto the couch. Leaning against my shoulder. 

You okay you have been off today. I asked him running my fingers throufh his hair. As we waited for Travis, Neil, Ash, and Sal to arrive. I feel him nod, but I don't like that he isn't being verbal with me. Babe, if your not feeling the party I can call and tell them. 

No, don't do that. They really want to have this party. I'm alright. Just mom and henry are heading pretty far from home. I dont know how to feel about that. Larry said sitting up rubbing his temples. 

Alright fine, but if you actually feel sick we call it off. They wont mind we can do the party another time. I gently rub Larry's back. I hear a knock and get up. I'll get it you relax. Henry said the would call when they get to the hotel. 

(Hours later)

The party was going great. Larry opened his gifts from our friends. We all ate pizza, cake, and other junk food. There were video games, loud music, and dancing. I was so glad that we had moved out of the apartments. We would have had so many complaints by now if we hadn't. 

Hey, Todd? Travis comes up to me in the kitchen. 

A smile crosses my face. Hey Travis, what's up? I've got the drinks done. Turning to show him the tray. I was just heading back.

Shakes his head, wants up with Lar? He just heading to his room. 

My eyebrows lift up. Did he say anything? I asked getting nervous.

No, I mean he was talking to Ash and Sal. It was his turn to play Neil in the next race. I turned to get him and he was storming off. 

I'll go check on him. He seemed like he wasn't feeling too good. He is anxious about his mom being out of town. Take the drinks for me? I handed Travis the drinks then headed off to our bedroom. Stepping into the room leaving the light off. Moving to the bed. Babe?

Larry curls up more on our bed. His head buried in my pillow. 

Babe, do you have a migraine? I sit on the bed rubbing his back. 

No, yes... maybe. My stomach is upset from my nerves. Henry messaged. They got there safe. Larry rolls over laying his head in my lap. 

See you should have let me cancel this. You dont feel well. We could have just had a cuddle night. My fingers move up his back.

No just need a few minutes. Then we can head back out. I think it was just something Sal said. Larry nuzzles into my hand once it hit his hair. 

What did that ass say now? You know I'm not thrilled that you even forgave them. Softly pulling Larry's hair up fixing it into a lose ponytail. 

Nothing that bad just said that once mom and Henry get married next summer Sal will be around more. Made me think about what that meant. All our get togethers, holidays everything he will be around. I'll be alright. I've got you to keep me sane. Larry says hand finding mine giving it a light squeeze. 

I'll always have your back. I will do what ever it takes to keep you grounded. Kissing his head gently. Actually this is kind of perfect. I'd rather give you your gift with out an audience. 

Larry sits up watching me. You didn't have to get me anything. .

That made me laugh. I turned around tapping our lap. The light fills the room with a soft glow. Facing larry again I smile sweetly. Then get up head to my drawer of our dresser. Pulling our a medium sized wrapped box.

How have you been hiding that there? Larry takes it from my hands. A look of surprise all over his face. 

Open it I didn't have it there long. Moved it when you were with your mom last night. . Watching him as I kneel next to the bed. 

Larry rips the paper off then opens one box to find another. Giving me a look he opens the next one. Taking out the smaller jewelry box. Just starring at it. Todd Morrison...!! You didn't... 

I don't know I might have open it... I grin up at him.

Larry opens the box to see a thick black band with a skull and rose engraved into it. A hand comes up to stifel a gasp. Oh my goodness.... 

Larry Johnson will you do me the honor and become my life partner. My husband until the day we take our last breaths? I asked sitting up a little bit taking his hand. 

Todd, fuck.... hell yay babe. I'm yours! Larry all but shouts jumping across the bed tackling me to the floor. 

We are both laughing. The next thing we know the bedroom door come slaming open. Sal and Ash standing just inside the room. 

I look up, what the hell. Don't you know how to knock? I growled out at them.

Oh, sorry... it's just I heard a thud... I thought larry fell or something. Didn't realize you were in here with him. Ash all but stammers out stepping back into Sal. 

Don't get angry at her for caring Todd. Larry is important to us too. Sal says defending her. 

Larry looked at me then at Sal. I think the party is over guys. 

Sal looks at us then takes Ash's arm storms out. Our front door slams shut soon after. 

Travis comes into view in our door way. Everything alright? 

Larry smiles big and wide... holding his hand up. I got the best birthday gift ever!! 

Neil appears his arm going around Travis's waist. Congrats. 

I hug Larry close. I finally got the happy ending that I've always dreamed of. 

The End. 


End file.
